This invention relates generally to drum structure, and more particularly to a drum side wall construction characterized as imparting a more desirable audible sound to the drum, when struck by a drum beater, as well as facilitating the different provisions and assembly of related drum lengths or depths.
In the past, drum walls or shells extending between opposite heads or skins were of one-piece construction. This foreclosed selected lengthening of the drum shell; also, there was need for enhancing the sound created by the drum, when struck. Also, no way was known to my knowledge to construct a drum, including a drum shell to provide the advantages in construction, operation and results, as now afforded by the present invention.